craftsmenandchimerasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreams of Heaven/Rulebook/Prehistory
This rulebook is intended as an addendum to the Dreams of Heaven rulebook. It was last updated during version 2.1. The world The Kazezi plains are not yet known as such. They are instead known as the Aerisi plains. The Great Sartian Desert is uninhabited and not yet known as such. It is simply known as the Sea of Sand. Similarly, the Sartian Spine is known as Sandcrest. The Alirian moor is not yet known as such. It is instead known as Farmoor. The tribes The political landscape of the prehistoric world of Dreams of Heaven is dramatically different than what it would become more than five centuries later. Eristia Eristia is by far the largest, most wealthy, and most powerful tribe, though it counts no gods among its ranks. It occupies the Shining Desert, Breakridge, and the Calcite hills, giving them control of virtually all the world's supply of dasnia, sanguite, and calcite. They ruthlessly exploit this control to set absurd prices on the metals, leading to widespread dislike of the tribe. Kazezi The Kazezi tribe occupies the outskirts of the Aerisi plains. They are led by two diarchs, Romaru Sontae and Panga Orinhiem. Their gods are Naramata, Naatrisi, and Aldraem, though the three agree on little but their support of the tribe. Their development of synthetic metals has given them claim to great economic and military power, rivaling that of even Eristia. Faeborn The Faeborn tribe is most proficient in the magical arts, and their generous acceptance of scholars sent to them from the other tribes for tutelage has earned them a favorable reputation. The enchanted trinkets many Faeborn craftsmen are fond of making are easily recognizable worldwide. Sarti The scattered Sarti tribe occupy the outskirts of the Sea of Sand and parts of the Fae Forests. Many Sartians also live in small nomadic groups, who wander the territories of other tribes and continue on before outstaying their welcome. Malka Malka is the smallest of the tribes, and occupies a sliver of land between the Eristian territories of the Aerisi plains to the east and the Faeborn territories to the west. Their political structure is fairly disorganized, and they are led by a single autocrat, Gorn, who hears counsel from but is not responsible to a High Priest of Malka and a group of advisors he hand-selects. Metals The art of photometallisynthesis is still being developed, and the secrets to production of nithlite and sinnite have not yet been found. Other synthetic metals that are produced include: * Ciranite, an extremely valuable and translucent metal prized for its durability and very low weight. * Kraeli, a durable but heavy sand-colored metal and precursor to sinnite. It is suitable only for making light, poor-quality armor and specialized varieties of heavy weapons such as greataxes. As such, it is relatively cheap. * Repuscite, a deep blue metal with splotches of wine red. It is a precursor to nithlite. Its durability and weight are suitable for general use in weapons and armor, though it is somewhat difficult to produce. * Avitite is a metal that ranges in color from deep green (in poor quality samples) to pitch black (in high quality samples). It is suitable for weapons and armor, and some prize it especially for its appearance. Guilds Do not yet exist. Equipment Armor If you are using chainmail (type C) or platemail (type D) armor, the (Metal*) in its name is replaced with the name of a specific metal depending on your character's background: * Ersia tribe: Calcite or sanguite * Kazezi tribe: Calcite, ciranite, kraeli (chainmail only), repuscite, avitite * Faeborn tribe: Calcite, ciranite, repuscite, avitite * Sarti tribe: Stalgite, surtra, or kraeli (chainmail only) * Malka tribe: Sanguite Weapons If you are using a metal weapon, the composition of the weapon is determined by your character's background: * Ersia tribe: Calcite or sanguite * Kazezi tribe: Sanguite, ciranite, kraeli (Strong or Mighty weapons only), repuscite, avitite * Faeborn tribe: Calcite, ciranite, repuscite, avitite * Sarti tribe: Stalgite, surtra, or kraeli (Strong or Mighty weapons only) * Malka tribe: Sanguite Creating a successful character Tribe * Eristia: +1 Constitution and +1 Blacksmithing (if your profession is blacksmithing) * Kazezi: +1 Strength and +1 Alchemy (if your profession is alchemy) * Faeborn: +1 Intelligence, +1 Education, and -1 Trickery * Sarti: +1 Constitution and +1 Survival * Malka: +1 Dexterity and +1 Interpersonality Category:Setting rulebooks